From the Heart
by SapphireOcean
Summary: One sentence leads to something Taichi never expected. [Complete]


A fic from the same sentence prompt as my previous fic (and the same person)! Despite my best efforts to quash the poor plotbunny, it refused to go away. Probably because I haven't shipped a ship this suddenly (ONE. EPISODE.) or fervently since Ereminkasa came on the scene a few years ago and that is SAYING SOMETHING, let me tell you.  
have fun reading my trash I guess? ((continues being the worst at titles/summaries))

* * *

Taichi stared across the picnic table at the two people sitting there, took a deep breath, and said, "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

A bird chirped in the tree above them.

Arata blinked.

Chihaya opened her mouth. "I do _not-_ "

He cut her off with a sweep of his hand. "Not you, you're way too obvious." Then he pointed the same hand at Arata. "I'm talking about _him_."

That bird was now singing loudly and merrily. Taichi flicked his gaze between them– Chihaya looked utterly dumbstruck while Arata remained stoic, aside from the blush slowly taking over his entire face.

A second bird screeched at the singer. Everyone jumped. Then silence.

Ten more seconds passed before Taichi couldn't stand it anymore. He saw Chihaya look at Arata and open her mouth a split-second before he did; too late.

"I'm sick of it, I really am. It's bad enough _she_ looks at me like that even _after_ she chose you– don't lie to me, Chihaya, it's the same look you kept giving him- but _you've_ been doing it lately too, and I just… What am I supposed to do with that?! Are you two really a couple? Because you sure as hell don't act like it! Damn it, get your head together and stop messing with mine or I–- I can't be around you anymore. Either of you. I don't understand what's going on and it's been driving me crazy and _I can't take it!_ "

He knew he was saying everything wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. His voice rose until it ended on a shout and he slammed his hands onto the table, breathing heavily. Arata and Chihaya's faces came back into focus, but he lowered his gaze, humiliation rising along his spine.

 _I fucked up I fucked up oh my god I really fucked up_

All he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears. He reminded himself to keep breathing, not too deep, not too shallow. His fingertips curled against the rough wood underneath them.

 _I should leave, let them think alone, okay yes I will_

He was just about to make himself get up when Chihaya put a hand over his. "Taichi." Her voice was so distant.

He stared at her hand. His breathing became easier. His heart slowed.

"Please look at me."

 _I can't._

Then Arata took his other hand.

Just for a second, Taichi stopped breathing. Then, with great effort, he raised his head and met Chihaya's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Taichi." Her voice was clear and soft. Her eyes were soft too. "I–- _we_ –- didn't mean to make you upset. Arata and I…" She swallowed. Her eyes moved to Arata, then back. "Um, well, I was–-"

"We've been talking about you," Arata said, and Taichi looked at him. His face was still red, even reaching his neck, and he couldn't look at Taichi steadily like Chihaya, but his voice held steady. "And about us. The two of us and," a brief sigh, "all of us."

Taichi blinked. His heart thumped distractedly.

"We've been trying to find the, um-– the right time to talk to y-you," Chihaya said, "b-but we couldn't even figure out _how_ to talk. To you."

"Taichi," Arata said. His voice cracked; he coughed. "Chihaya and I would like you to be with us."

"And we wanted to ask… Do _you_ want to be with us?" Chihaya's fingers flexed on his hand.

 _Do they mean…?_ "What are you guys saying?" he said quietly. Hope fluttered in his chest and he didn't bother trying to squash it.

"We love each other," said Chihaya, fire in her eyes, "but Taichi, I love you, too! And Arata loves you. A-And if we're wrong and you don't lo–-"

"I do!" He sucked in a breath, unable to cover his mouth because their hands tightened around his. "If I'm hearing right. I-I just wanted–-"

 _To be with both of you. For so long, I've…_

"All three of us," he said. "In a re- rela-" _can't say it!_ "Together. That's what you're talking about, right?"

"Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about," Arata said, Chihaya nodding emphatically next to him.

His eyes stung. He tried to hold back. But then he saw tears on Chihaya's cheeks, and Arata's eyes were shining, and he realized it didn't matter.

"Yeah," he said, a laugh shaking out of him as a few tears fell. "Yeah, I want to be together. I really–-!"

In a flash, Chihaya's arms were around his neck, pulling him halfway across the table in a hug. "I'm so happy. Thank you!"

He felt Arata's arm around his back, pressing in, and his hands left the table to find each of their shoulders. "I… love you. So much that I…" He laughed again, wonderstruck. "Tell me I'm not dreaming."

In answer, they held him tighter still.


End file.
